


The SQUIP Strikes Again

by Prompt_Master



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Electrocution, Hurt Jeremy, M/M, Not exactly injury but still hurt, squip returns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prompt_Master/pseuds/Prompt_Master
Summary: Jeremy and Michael are hanging out in the mall when the SQUIP starts to act up again





	The SQUIP Strikes Again

“Dude have you even seen the new Space Invaders game in this place? It’s a sick contender to the retro aesthetic. I got a bunch of one dollar bills for us to waste away, just me and my player two!”

Jeremy let out a breathy laugh, a smile tugging at his lips as Michael led him through the mall. As he talked he moved like an animated character, but a poor budget one. His hands spasmed in random directions, trying hard to express his excitement for the big Space Invaders game recently set up. Apparently Michael had stayed till closing yesterday to get top on the list of highscores. Now that it was Saturday Michael had decided that Jeremy must also see this marvelous peice of art. At 9 O'clock, which was way too early for Jeremy’s sleep deprived teenage mind.

‘Jeremy, this game is a waste of time and even worse, in a public space. You’ll be seen making an embarrassment of yourself as per usual’

Jeremy rolled his eyes at the obnoxious voice of Keanu Reeves. Their voice was a touch more faded since the play, but recently it has been getting stronger. Jeremy quickly looked down at the sprite in his hand, wondering if other sodas could affect the squip. If it did, they didn’t decide to let Jeremy know. Jeremy took a deep breath and focused on Michael instead, who was smirking down at a bunch of one’s in his wallet.

’ You say you’re going to ignore me, Jeremiah, but you can’t, I know you’re thinking about me, I’m inside your mind.’ 

‘Shut up. Don’t call me that.’ 

'Stop slouching’ 

'I don’t have to do anything’ 

Out of spite Jeremy arched his back even further, not caring about the chiropractor he was going to need in the future. Michael hopped up the stairs, knowing fully well Jeremy felt uncomfortable in the confined space of an elevator. At the top of the stairs Michael quickly scanned Jeremy with his eyes before his smile grew, showing off crooked teeth. 

“Glad to see you relaxing, Heere!’”

Jeremy laughed, “Yeah man, I’ve been looking forward to hanging with you all week.” 

Michael smirked, grabbing onto Jeremy’s hand. They walked past Newbury comics, Hot Topic, and the food court. Michael didn’t stop once, determined to get to thus game. 

“Well, I am your favwioute pewrson, so I get that!” 

“Ugh shut up man” 

’ Jeremy, stop slouching.’ 

'Can I install a mute button on you?’

'I’m being serious Jeremy.’

Something about the SQUIP’s tone made Jeremy falter in his steps, Michael’s grip on him the only reason he kept walking. He shouldn’t have anything to worry about. The SQUIP can’t control him, and they can’t hurt him anymore. All they can do is act like an annoying 3 year old who’s been told they can’t have candy. 

Michael, bless him, took his mind off his worries once again. 

“Here she is!” He yelled, throwing up his hands in front of a tall thin display, in front of it two seats with gun launchers to take aim at those damn Space Invaders. It really..did look awesome, Michael was right. 

“Woah.” 

“Dude I know! It’s so much fun, I never thought a retro game could be remade well!” God, Michael’s smile is so contagious. Michael stood up on his toes to be able to point to the top of the leaderboard “and here is moi!” 

Jeremy raised an eyebrow at the first place holder, leaning back against one of the seats “RAD?” 

Michael frowned “RAD? What no it’s- oh come on!” Michael had been brought down to second place, with his initials MOM, “I left not even 5 minutes before closing! Damn you RAD, whoever you are. Come on Jereny let’s kick their ass.” 

“I’m with you man” 

Jeremy took the right seat with Michael in the left, they gave each other an all knowing 'game mode’, ready to fully immerse themselves to beat this score. Michael dropped in 2 dollar bills, game on. 

It was a blissful, yet intense experience. They really gave it there everything. Usually Jeremy would feel embarassed being out in the open, gaming so that any pair of eyes can watch him, but now he was having so much fun he didn’t care at all. Even as more and more people piled into the mall, and even as the SQUIP continued to harass his mind. 

“Oh come on!” Michael swore, slamming back against the chair in frustration “we were so close!” 

“RAD has a pretty good score.” 

“We can do better, come on Jeremy put yourself out there yourself out there!” 

“S-sorry man” 

The truth was he had impulsively listened to the SQUIP on how to win, thus ending with him losing his last life. 

'It would have worked if you could do anything right. Don’t blame me for your incompetence.’

Michael’s thigh brushed against his, “ready to go again?” 

'Stop playing this game, Jeremy. This goal is a waste of time, I’m warning you.’ 

Jeremy took a deep breath, his eyes watching people casually walk between stores. He was glad there was no one waiting to play the game, just so he could spite the SQUIP some more. He met Michael’s eyes and nodded with a determined smile. 

Michael placed two more dollars in, “last bucks Jer, let’s throw RAD’s ass to the floor!” 

But when Jeremy placed his hands on the red gun a sharp bolt in his bones had him pulling back “ow!” 

“Jeremy?! Dude don’t leave me hanging we just started!” 

“Sorry sorry!” Jeremy tried to put his hands back on the gun, only to have another wave of pain jolt from the base of his neck down to his wrists, “what the hell?!” 

'I told you to stop playing jeremy.’ 

'Dude knock it off!’ He yelled out at as another wave electricity ran through him, getting a bit stronger. 

He opened his eyes to find the game over screen. Shit he ruined Michael’s day again. When he turned to apologize Michael was staring at him, eyes filled with pure concern. He threw the game the instant he realized Jeremy had cried out in pain. 

“Jeremy..? Dude what’s going on?” 

“Nothing I-” another zap, Jeremy could feel his skin tingling strangely afterwards, he curled in on himself, “fuck, stop it!” 

“Stop what? Jeremy, buddy, you’re scaring me. What’s going on?” 

“I- Michael I’m sorry it’s the- AUGH!” Rather than the usual quick shocks Jeremy was used to, this time he was hit with one continuous rush of pins and needles. Jeremy curled up, his arms twitching at his sides as he tugged his hair. 

'Do not tell Michael Mell about this.’

Michael watched his friend with wide eyes, his heart pounding loud enough to take up every single sense. What was going on? He put a hand on Jeremy’s shoulder, flinching at the static shock he got. He bit his lip at the attention they were starting to attract, every eye in the mall on them. All he cared about though was the fact that his best friend had his head between his knees, making pained noises and twitching every now and then. It was obvious he was trying not to scream. 

Jeremy took advantage of a break in the shocking to look up at Michael, he hated that scared on-the-verge-of-panic-attack look he had. He swallowed down the pooling spit in his mouth, ignoring the echoes of the SQUIP telling him to sit tall. 

“Jeremy…? Is…is it the-” 

“Excuse me?” Michael looked up at a young female who had ran over, Jeremy continued to stare off. “Hi, I’m first-aid certified. Is your friend ok?” 

“I-” 

“Does he need an ambulance?” Another person asked. 

“Wait I don’t-”

“Young man” another said, this time to Jeremy, “can you hear us?” 

Michael couldn’t help but wince when Jeremy failed to contain another yell of pain, this time louder. All the people now gathered around them clearly wasn’t helping his situation, Jeremy curled further into himself which resulted in more shocks from an unhappy SQUIP. Michael gave off the best glare he could over his panicked emotions, protectivly hovering over Jeremy “give him space dammit!”

People backed off a little at that, slight murmers still coming off the crowd. Michael gently brought his hands down to Jeremy’s chin, lifting the boy up. His face was contorted in pain, and his lip was now split and bleeding under the tooth that was biting it. 

“Jeremy…?” 

“…nngh…S-SQUIP. it’s the- fuck!”

Michael then stood up, grabbing Jeremy’s shoulders and lifting the boy up, supporting his weight. “Alright that’s it, we’re leaving” 

“Son you really should leave him there and call an ambula-”

Michael shoved past the crowd, too caught up in his worries to focus on being polite, “I said we’re leaving”

The way down to Michael’s car was painful to sit through. Jeremy grunted through grit teeth, his nails digging feverishly into Michael’s sleeve for any sort of help to ease the pain. Michael felt every twitch and jump Jeremy’s body made, and it was clear Jeremy wasn’t able to support even the slightest bit of his own weight, he was basically carrying him. He opened the pasaanger door to the car, not liking the pale look on his face or the small gasps for air he took in. 

Michael swirled around to his trunk, grabbing out a bottle of Mountain Dew Red, then hopped back to the drivers seat. Jeremy was laying there in a cold sweat, his eyes blinking slowly as he began to heavily zone out. 

“Hey- hey no Jeremy” Michael gave a light pat to his face, causing him to groan and look over, “stay awake ok? Here drink this” 

Michael didn’t wait for a response, tilting the drink into Jeremy’s mouth. He screwed the cap on, hands shaking from adrenaline. 

“Sweet mother fucking Jesus, Jeremy you scared the shit out of me!” 

Michael leaned his head against the steering wheel, taking a few ground deep breaths. He looked over at Jeremy, “are you ok?” 

Jeremy nodded shortly, looking and feeling so exhausted and drained. His body aching as he heard the SQUIP’s voice distort away, they’d be gone for another week or so. 

“My…” his voice cracked, dry from all the yelling. He shut his eyes, “My head just hurts.” 

Michael placed a hand on Jeremy’s thigh, “let’s head to my place, ok? We have some ibuprofen. And then you’re gonna tell me more about what the fuck the SQUIP did” 

Jeremy once again shortly nodded, not having much energy for anything else. His body felt drained, skin numb and crawling. His head pounded in pain that left Jeremy against the door of the car. He took a deep breath in as the roaring of the car left vibrations down his back. He fell backwards into the fading energy and call for sleep, his last thought being about how they never kicked RAD’s ass.


End file.
